Kelly Chambers
Kelly Chambers appears in Mass Effect 2, and she is the Yeoman and Administrative Assistant on the Normandy SR-2. Her primary job on the Normandy is to keep Commander Shepard abreast of new e-mails and pass on meeting requests from Shepard's squad mates. In addition, Kelly provides counselor support and monitors the psychological state of Shepard and the crew, offering input mission outcomes and impressions on Shepard's team. Her abilities as a counselor and her impressions are influenced by her education where Kelly graduated with a psychology degree. In the Cerberus organization, she is identified as a member of the Lazarus Cell. If Shepard asks her about Cerberus' notorious reputation, Kelly refutes the notion that she or the organization is anti-alien. While she does believe in the importance of Cerberus' agenda to benefit humankind, Kelly doesn't believe that it means they hate other species by default. Throughout her time on the Normandy SR-2, Kelly regards aliens with the same respect and compassion she feels for her fellow mankind, evidenced by her repeated displays of concern over Shepard's non-human companions. She is initially identified and titled as "Yeoman Chambers", but if you respond positively at her suggestion to call her "Kelly", she will be identified as such. Alternatively, as Shepard interacts more with her, she will be addressed as "Kelly Chambers" and will eventually be referred to as "Kelly", possibly to show a growing camaraderie between Shepard and the crewmates. Romance Kelly is a potential romance option for both male and female Shepard, though romancing her does not grant the Paramour achievement nor affects any relationship Shepard might have, whether it is with their current squad member or love interest from the first Mass Effect. Shepard can flirt with Kelly anytime prior to the suicide mission, which eventually results in a private dinner at the captain's quarters, after which she offers to feed Shepard's fish. If Kelly is among the crewmates saved from the Collector's base, and if Shepard breaks up with an existing romance partner, she will send a message on the terminal telling Shepard to use the intercom to invite her up into Shepard's cabin. To do so the player simply goes into his/her cabin, and on the table right next to the terminal there will be the intercom option to call Kelly up (the player can do this repeatedly). When Kelly is invited to Shepard's cabin, she will be seen sitting on the couch wearing an outfit like the ones worn by the dancers in Chora's Den and Afterlife. Shepard have three interaction options available; the first interaction is to have Kelly perform a series of dances, the second option is to have Kelly sit on Shepard's lap while the two caress each other, and the third and final option is to have Kelly and Shepard lie down together in bed, holding each other close with Shepard stroking Kelly's arm. Suicide Mission After the Normandy crew is abducted by the Collectors, Shepard must decide whether to travel immediately through the Omega 4 Relay to rescue the crew and destroy the Collector's base or to delay the mission in order to prepare themselves better. If the former option is chosen, Kelly and the rest of the crew are discovered trapped in the Collector stasis pods, about to be harvested for the Human-Reaper. Unfortunately, one of the Horizon colonists, Lilith, dissolves in the pod but Shepard and the squad manage to free Kelly and the rest of the crew just in time. However, if Shepard choose to delay the mission, Kelly will be liquefied in the pod instead. After releasing them from their pods, Shepard can choose to assign a squad member to lead the survivors back to the Normandy. If Kelly is saved by Shepard in the suicide mission, she recalls the events of her imprisonment vividly, reminiscent of Thane's memory recollection. Category:Characters Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Humans Category:Normandy